


Long Time for Nothing

by Serza5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serza5/pseuds/Serza5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace has been stuck at an airport for so long and with it being so late there's not that many people to talk to. That is until he finds a certain someone in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr here : http://serza5.tumblr.com/post/94871052564/and-here-we-have-originshipping-in-fuck-the-plane
> 
> The prompt was "Plane Delay" which I believe I took from a meme somewhere.

2 AM. No matter how Wallace looked at it 2 AM was a dreadful time to be up waiting for a flight. He had always booked his flights late as a means of avoiding any potential annoying fans. Despite that he was expected to be on his flight back to Sootopolis 4 hours ago, needless to say he was rather agitated as he waited for yet another announcement saying that his flight would be delayed for another hour.

Fans don’t sound too bad right at this moment as it’d at least distract him from the time he’s spent sitting in the same spot only getting up to pee or to get coffee from the shop that was thankfully still open. However the Celestia City Airport, despite being large, was nearly empty, with only people who most likely didn’t have fan crushes over him and looked as remotely dead as he was feeling (and possibly looking too).

Wallace heard the sound of another coffee cup hitting the table in front of him and looking up he’d of jumped out his seat if he had even the slightest energy to do so.

“Steven?”

Steven was the last person Wallace expected to see here, given that he travels just as much as he did due to business and personal trips. One look at his face could tell that Steven wasn’t doing that much better than Wallace.

“How’s hell doing?” Wallace remarked, un sure if Steven even was in the emotional state for jokes. Thankfully enough Steven did something that somewhat resembled a giggle, he sounded exhausted, could he of been here longer than Wallace? Oh god springing to Wallace’s mind as he couldn’t even imagine that.

“I want to say i’m used to it but it still feels so dreadful” Steven yawned, taking a sip from his cup which Wallace assumes to be tea, unless Steven has gone to drastic measures by adding a tea bag to coffee. He continued “Maybe i’m just getting old that I can’t stay up for so long; I expected to be asleep on a plane 2 hours ago”.

Only 2 hours ago? Gosh he sounds worse than I do! Wallace thought to himself, attempting not to laugh at the poor man’s health. Then again 2 hours in was about when Wallace lost it as well, so he couldn’t really complain about it. Ah there was only one solution Wallace could think of.

“Come here” Wallace chuckled softly, opening his arms out and making hand gestures for Steven to come over to him. Faster than what anyone has moved that day Steven quickly fell on top of Wallace, firmly grasping onto the man. He breathed heavy onto the man, only managing to whisper out a “thank you” before digging his face onto his shoulder.

The two remained locked in each others arms for what could may well be another two hours. Then the dreaded voice from above announced that the airport will close and that no more flights shall depart. The room filled with the loud grunted moans from the two grown men who looked as though they had merged into the one. Steven shifted himself so he could look down onto Wallace with rather dead looking bedroom eyes.

“Well, I guess that means we have have to go find a room for the night, right?” Steven flirted, or rather attempted to, as it would’ve sounded more romantic coming from one of his rocks. Not that it bothered Wallace as he sighed gleefully, after all this a night with Steven sounded like paradise.

“I suppose it does mean that, unless Steven really wants to stay here curled up together” Wallace said jokingly, although Steven was already up and trying to lift Wallace up with him. “We can do that in a bed” Steven was amazingly quick to reply with, having got Wallace to stand up.

“Oh fine then” Wallace smirked, giving Steven a quick peck on the nose before setting off, keeping a firm grasp of Steven’s hand, with Steven managing to keep up pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having their flight cancelled the two decide to stay in a near by hotel for the night until they have to go their separate ways again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the fic originally posted here : http://serza5.tumblr.com/post/94958108564/alright-i-have-a-part-two-for-this-fic-here-which

Wallace found himself at the airport yet again later that day. After getting up it’s been nothing but wait at the airport to see if his flight was ever going to take off.

Steven was still with him as well, having the nerve to sleep as he spent the night at the hotel keeping Wallace awake by forever kicking him. He eventually stopped though, after Wallace successfully kicked him off the bed. Wallace was grateful that he never got a mouth load from him, not that it didn’t stop Wallace from apologizing a million times when he got up.

A soft grunt can be heard from Steven who was continuing to dig himself into Wallace’s arm. As dead as said arm felt Wallace could only look down and sigh since Steven just had to pull off that adorable face. He lifted his other arm to rest his hand on Steven’s head, before resting his head upon his.

It’s been so long since they’ve been this close. Gosh Wallace can’t even mind the last time, has it really been that long? Or have they just been that busy away? Wallace would give anything to say he’d join Steven who said he was going to Kanto to visit Cerulean Cave, but he had to go back as his champion duties are calling.

“If that’s the case it wouldn’t be to bad here, I may be stuck here forever but at least we’re stuck in here together.

Why can’t we have more moments like this? Where we’d be trapped inside our own little world?

I understand why do what makes us happy. But this is painful.

I miss you. I miss you too much”

Wallace awoke from his thoughts which where too much for him. Steven has barely moved a budge since then. How long has it been? 30 minutes? An hour? Oh, only 4 minutes. Wallace was certain it was much longer, no matter. He looked up to see nothing new up on the board thankfully enough, last thing he needed was to miss his flight.

“But then again…”

Shaking his head, Wallace decided to retrieve his arm and made way for coffee, deciding that’s what he needs to shake off this un-canny feeling he has. It’s not the only time this feeling has occurred to him, but it’s painful all the same. He wanted to be with Steven, but he also wanted him to do his own thing, and he’d always put that first over his desire.

He came back holding a large cup in one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. As soon as he lifted his arm down he saw that Steven had awoken.

“Oh dear, did I wake you?” Wallace was quick to ask as he sat back next to him.  
“Maybe. I was worried when I couldn’t feel the warmth of your arm anymore” Steven said with a pout on his face.  
“Ah, sorry I just needed a coffee” Wallace tried to not sound so sad but just as he was on the last word he let out a tiny whimper, which Steven unfortunately heard.  
“Wallace? What’s wrong?” Steven asked with a lot of concern on his face. Wallace wasn’t going to be able to avoid the question with that face.  
“Do you wish that the chime of a bell could bring us together?” Wallace sighed, starting to twiddle his thumbs around the cup he now had in both his hands.

He didn’t know what else to say, he couldn’t bring himself to say it out right, that he wished everything would go so that they could spend time together. To his surprise Steven just put his head on his shoulders, and whispered “All the time”.

It wasn’t long before the voice from above made a sound that would’ve been so holy the day before but now sounds so ghastly.

“Flight SAF11098 to Saffron City will now be departing from Gate”

It stung Wallace’s ears to hear that. It hurt to hear that Steven would have to go. He wanted a bit more time, just that tiny bit more. And then it got worse from there.

“Oh, it seems I have to go”.

Steven had already began to sit up straight and get up. Wallace could barely move from his seat, still trying to take in what was going on. He didn’t want Steven to go, not yet, not now.

“I’ll see you soon right?”

Wallace could only mutter a yeah as Steven walks off away from him. He felt as though he shouldn’t let him go. No. He wasn’t going to let him go, not yet, he just wanted one more minute.

“Steven!”

Wallace roared at the top of his voice, running towards Steven. Steven looked around, shocked by the sudden outburst, raising his arms as he thought he was going to be knocked over. But then as soon as Wallace caught up with him he felt something so unexpected and nostalgic.

That soft, warm feel of each others lips, that feeling both have been craving for so long, for too long. It felt as though they were flying, a flight which could never compare to that from a plane. The two could do nothing more than bring themselves closer together, even if it was only for a while.

“You better get home soon” Wallace whispered, as he pulled off the kiss, ensuring their hands were still locked together.  
“As fast as I can. I promise” Steven replied, starting to walk balk, Wallace not letting go until their arms where fully stretched out.

He could only stand and watch Steven go off in the distance, thankful he got that bit more time, the time that he so desperately needed.

“Thank you”.


End file.
